truemirrorfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Status Conditions
In The True Mirror's Workshop projects, status conditions are often included. These afflictions cause player characters and enemies to become infected with a detrimental effect. There are usually two different kinds of ailment: long-lasting ailments that persist after battle, and shorter-term effects that only last a few turns. Poison Poison is the most common ailment, having appeared in all Workshop games thus far; from Tales of the Ocean to the various Fire Emblem hacks. A character infected with Poison will lose a small portion of their Hit Points (HP) each turn. In the Behemoth Tears series and Deceit x Justice, it is possible to inflict the condition on enemies by respectively using the Dark Mage's Jormundandr spell and Sion's Serpent Fang-line geas. All Fire spells in Tales of the Ocean also have a relatively small chance of inflicting the condition. * Poison appears in: Tales of the Ocean, Behemoth Tears, Behemoth Tears: Book Two, Deceit x Justice, Fire Emblem Hacks Sleep Sleep is a semi-common ailment that causes the target to fall into a deep slumber, preventing them from acting for a limited time. In Behemoth Tears, the Dark Mage class series can inflict Sleep with the Hel spell. Tales of the Ocean and Deceit x Justice have status conditions labelled "Paralysis" and "Bind" respectively, but other than their different appearances (restricting the target's movements through electricity and/or extreme numbness) they function identically to Sleep. In Tales of the Ocean, all Light magic has a slight chance of inflicting Paralysis. * Sleep appears in: Behemoth Tears, Behemoth Tears: Book Two, Fire Emblem Hacks * Paralysis appears in: Tales of the Ocean * Bind appears in: Deceit x Justice Freeze Freeze is a variant of Sleep that tends to last for a shorter amount of time and prevents movement by encasing the target in ice. Any physical attacks made on them will restore their condition to normal, but since their defence is set to zero while they are frozen they will undoubtedly take more damage from the "curing" attack. In Tales of the Ocean, all Water magic has a slight chance of inflicting the Freeze condition. * Freeze appears in: Tales of the Ocean Confusion Confusion is a condition where the affected character turn against their allies and attack them until the condition wears off. While dangerous for the obvious reason, it generally wears off in a short space of time. Tales of the Ocean, all Dark magic has a slight chance of causing the condition. In addition, early builds of the game referred to the condition as "Panic". * Confusion appears in: Tales of the Ocean, Deceit x Justice Rage Rage causes the affected character to attack their enemies at random. Enraged characters possess increased physical strength, but reduced accuracy. Like Confusion, it is debilitating but does not last long. * Rage appears in: Deceit x Justice Berserk Berserk is a condition in the Fire Emblem hacks that cause the affected character to attack anyone, friend or foe, within their range. It can be considered a combination of both Confusion and Rage. * Berserk appears in: Fire Emblem Hacks Seal Seal causes the target's special moves, be they nethens, geas or magic, to become locked. The affected character is therefore restricted to physical attacks and defence until the ailment is cured. This tends to be one of the most-used abilities by enemies, and also tends to take longer to heal from. The Fire Emblem hacks refer to this condition as "Silence". In Tales of the Ocean, all Wind magic has a slight chance of causing Seal. * Seal appears in: Tales of the Ocean, Deceit x Justice * Silence appears in: Fire Emblem Hacks Drain Drain is a condition that has had two different incarnations over the course of the Workshop's history. The first version, seen in Tales of the Ocean, causes the affected character to lose a small portion of Nethic Points (NP) each turn (not unlike the Poison condition). The version in Deceit x Justice halves the Spirit stat and, in addition, causes the character to lose more Contract Points (CP) every time they use a geis. The amount lost is random, and ranges from 1~50 depending on the character and their base CP stat. This is a dangerous condition that reduces the effectiveness of casters and causes warriors to run out of CP faster than they normally would. In Tales of the Ocean, all Earth magic has a slight chance of causing Drain. * Drain appears in: Tales of the Ocean, Deceit x Justice Weak Weak is a condition that debuted in Deceit x Justice. The ailment halves the strength and defence of the affected target, causing them to cause less damage with their physical blows and take more damage from those of enemies. * Weak appears in: Deceit x Justice Delay Delay is another condition that debuted in Deceit x Justice. This condition halves the target's agility and also decreases their accuracy, causing them to take their turn later and increases the odds of them missing. * Delay appears in: Deceit x Justice Dizzy Dizzy can be considered a minor version of Sleep. A dizzied character becomes disorientated and cannot act for the turn that they are affected on, but recovers immediately afterwards. Deceit x Justice uses a condition known as "Stun", which functions identically. In Tales of the Ocean and Deceit x Justice, many physical attacks have a chance to inflict Stun on their targets. * Dizzy appears in: Tales of the Ocean * Stun appears in: Deceit x Justice Unconsciousness Unconsciousness is a status condition that will, if all the characters under the player's control are afflicted with it, result in a Game Over. When a character's HP reaches zero, they will become knocked out and unable to take any action until they are revived. In the second Book of Behemoth Tears, characters would recover from Unconsciousness at the start of the next map, but would be unavailable for the remainder of the chapter they were defeated on. * Unconsciousness appears in: Tales of the Ocean, Behemoth Tears: Book Two, Deceit x Justice, Fire Emblem Hacks Death Death is the only permanent status condition. Like Unconsciousness, it affects a character whose HP reaches zero, but unlike the former condition it cannot be recovered from. In other words, any character who dies cannot be revived or used again. As such, its presence encourages players to take better care of their party members. In the Behemoth Tears series and Fire Emblem hacks, the game is over if any party leader or Lord-class character, respectively, dies. The Behemoth Tears book scrapped permanent death for the non-leader units, but Death still affects the main protagonists and the game will end if any of them are defeated. * Death appears in: Behemoth Tears, Behemoth Tears: Book Two, Fire Emblem Hacks